The Warbler New Direction Awkward Sleepover Party Thing
by BrunetteKlaineLover
Summary: The Warbler are having a sleepover and all of the New Directions are invited (Thanks to Kurt). Our favorite warbler, Nick Duval, is telling the story of what REALLY went down, with some "help" from the Peanut Gallery. Rated K plus Just in case Santana does something.. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this a little something I put together. It is only a little bit if it, so tell mWahhabi you thina and if you want more! Enjoy :)_

The Warbler/New Direction Awkward Sleepover Party... Thing

Okay, so it all started one calm day at Dalton Boys Academy (Nick, things are never calm at Dalton.)(True, Jeff, true). Scratch that first bit. It all started one especially psychotic day at Dalton. (Okay, that's better)(I'm so glad you approve, Jeff)(Sarcasm?)(Yes..) Well Kurt (ah yes, my sweet, sweet porcelain..)(Ms. Sylvester?)(Yes Bieber?)(What?) (You have a brunette Beiber cut)(awesome)(We are kinda trying to tell a story, so it would be helpful if you could maybe stop interjecting your opinions...)(Opinions? No, no. These are my rewrites) Umm anyways, Kurt was sitting at a table in the Warbler common room. His history teacher had assigned a project. So as usual, Jeff and I were asking him random questions to annoy him. All of a sudden, the scent of raspberry hair gel filled the room. This could only mean one thing. (The pizza's here?)(... No, Trent.) Blaine Anderson had entered the room. (I'd much rather have had pizza...)(Please shut up Trent!)  
I could tell Kurt was blushing, since he has a huge crush on (NICK!)(Kurt, if I don't say, the story won't make sense)(If you say it, your face won't make sense) Okay! Kurt was being his usual boring self. Blaine sat next to Agent 6 (Who is agent 6)(Jeff, Ms. Sylvester.) Blaine sat next to boring old Jeff. Then he said, "Hey guys, whatcha doin?" And I said, "Just helping Kurt with his homework!" Kurt them huffed and rolled his eyes. Then Blaine laughed because he thinks it absolutely ador(NICK!)(Yes Blaine?)(Don't say that.) Fine. Blaine laughed for literally no reason at all because he is insane. Then Blaine asked what the project was about, and Kurt went on and on about his lame history class, but Blaine was only staring into his piercing blue eyes because he says that when he looks into Kurt's(NICK!)(BLAINE!)(Could you not?) Okay then. Blaine was really intrigued by Kurt's history topic because Blaine is a giant nerd who wears too much hair gel and brightly colored suspenders and bowties with short pants that make him looked like a six year old, so now Blaine can help everyone with their history projects from now on. (Thanks, Nick)(Hey, you asked for it Blaine)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my gleeple! Okay, that was lame.. Anyways, I have chapter 2 PDF this thingamabobber. Idk if anyone liked it because I got no comments. If you like it, tell me in the reviews. enjoy!**_

* * *

So by the time they finished their boring history conversation, Jeff was asleep, and I was just about there. Then Wes burst into the room like he had just escaped a mental asylum or something and he shouted three words that made me start to think that I should check that the mental asylum of Lima, Ohio hadn't lost a patient named Wesley Montgomery. (Hurtful, Nick.)(I speak the truth Wes.). And those three words were shouted at the top of his lungs "RANDOM WARBLER SLEEPOVER!". I, for one, knew it was going to be a disaster when Kurt uttered these fatal words, "Excuse me, Wes! Could I bring some of my friends in the New Directions?" Brace yourselves, now. Cuz I could literally bang Wes on the head repeatedly with his special redwood gavel. (NO, NICK! NOT JENNY!)(Yes, Wesley, Jenny.) You will never believe what he said next. (This is Wes we're talking about, right?)(Good point, Thad.)(I'm deeply offended, Thadious!)(That isn't even my name, Wes!)(ASDFGHJKL!)(okay.) Well, since it is Wes, you probably could believe what he said next. In another girlish yelp, he cried, "YES, OF COURSE! FUN FUN FUN!) Then he skipped out of the room quietly singing to himself, "Oh Wes, he wants to have fuuunnn! Yeah Wes just wants to have funnn!" (I did not!)(It's okay, Wes, they already know you're crazy) Also, I have on good authority that Wes may not have been 100% sober. (Thank you, David!)(David? How could you!)(It was pretty easy, actually...)(grrr)(okay, girls, let's let Uncle Nick here get on with the story, shall we?)  
Jeff and I saw this as an opportunity to use some of the pranks that we had been scheming. The Warblers council had "banned" our pranks because Wes and Thad had deemed them "dangerous". I still don't know why.. It was fun! (yea, maybe for you you guys!)(Thad was tackled by a huge dog, and I still only have one and a half eyebrows!)( Well, Wes, maybe you shouldn't have gotten so close to the blow torch!)(Jeff, you jumped right infront of my face, dropped various colored gumballs on me, then you told me to hold a birthday cake with 17 candles on it. I asked why, then you turned on the blow torch, lit the candles, my eyebrows, and Adrianna!)(Adrianna?)(Wes' gavel, Ms. Sylvester.)(That was for Trent's birthday!)(*high fives Nick*)(*high fives Jeff*) Well, a Warbler/New Directions sleepover wasn't a Warbler meeting... So, Jeff and I discreetly exited the room and got our sleepover supplies... And a few other things...


End file.
